


Ruffled

by Mametchi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mametchi/pseuds/Mametchi
Summary: After having his Cuccos returned, Cado allows Link to stay at his house to escape the rain. Link ends up with a different reward than what he expected.





	Ruffled

Since you, Link, happen to be the one chosen to save Hyrule and its denizens from complete annihilation under the force of Calamity Ganon, you were tasked by the Sheikah Village elder to free the Divine Beasts and rescue Zelda from Ganon's clutches.

Instead, you find yourself wrangling Cuccos to please an old man by the name of Cado, and you are now beginning to question your priorities.

The Sheikah guardsman had seemed so shaken up from the loss of his Cuccos, and although you still cannot connect with his adoration for the bird, you could sympathize with the experience of losing something you cared for dearly. If you are to be the hero of Hyrule, it would not hurt to do some good deeds to better the lives of these people! Cado appeared to be in a rough spot in his life (what with his wife leaving him and all), and it fills you with a bit of pride to be returning his beloved Cuccos to his pen.

As you teeter on the roof of the clothing shop, you near the last of his flock. This Cucco is surely a brave bird for it to have scaled the shop! Just then, to elevate the showdown between you and this final Cucco, it begins to rain. You take careful steps across the increasingly slick roof, foot after foot, until the Cucco is finally within range for you to snatch it. You steadily reach your hands out towards the bird and swiftly pull it up into your arms. Ah-ha! This particular Cucco is harder to keep a grip on due to the rain, but you are able to manage as you hop off the ceiling of the store and gracefully glide with the fowl through the dewy weather to Cado’s coop below.

Once you land within the fence of the man's pen, you set down the Cucco with care and do a quick count of the birds, confirming that all ten are now returned to the guardsman. You glance towards Impa’s place, and when you do not see Cado anywhere in that direction, you suppose that he might just be waiting in his own house, hoping the best for his Cuccos. You try to hop over the fence, but just when your foot touches down, you slip on the wet grass and slam into the ground, causing a small splash and a sudden discomfort. Your entire side is now absolutely soaked, and you can't help but let out a frustrated “ugh!” You had just purchased this new tunic, and now it is dirtied up and sticking to your skin in the most unpleasant manner. You'll just have to find time to wash these clothes later, as you still have to report the case of the retrieved Cuccos to Cado.

You saunter uncomfortably to Cado’s front door and give it a knock. You imagine you must look the worst for wear right now with your drenched clothes and—what you have just now noticed—an abundance of Cucco feathers latched onto your muddy tunic. When the old man finally slides the door open, he is greeted with your dripping form, and although he is surprised to see you appear so unsightly after simply gathering some Cuccos, he puts that aside and begins to speak.

“Sir Link! Have you… have you found all of them?”

You nod triumphantly, and he immediately dashes past you to his coop. You see him counting all of his pets until his face lights up and he lets out a jubilant laugh. He returns to you with a gleeful smile and grabs your hand to enthusiastically shake it.

“I knew I could count on you, Sir Link! I really cannot thank you enough!”

He then realizes how sopping wet you still are, and clears his throat so that he may speak in a more calm tone.

“Please, come inside. There is no way I could send you off in this horrible weather to continue adventuring in the state you’re in!”

You let him know that he really doesn’t have to go through the trouble of housing you. You have a world to save!

“Please Link, it is the least I could do after you have rescued all of my precious Cuccos!”

He seems pretty set on getting you out of the rain, and for a man whose emotional support is carried by a flock of birds, you suppose that he probably needs the company anyways, so you agree to be his guest. He beckons you inside the warm, dry cottage and you take in the décor: a nice, traditional Sheikah home with… an additional small pen and a whole lot of Cucco drawings. Despite the, uh, _heavy_ influence of Cuccos on Cado’s interior, you believe it gives the house a unique charm, and you can tell that the guard takes a great satisfaction in his lifestyle. You commend that, and as you turn away from the grand wall of Cucco papers, you see Cado with his arms held out.

“Sir Link,” Cado pleads, “please, let me take those clothes for you. We’ve got to get you into something dry!”

You admit that you do not have any other apparel on hand, and Cado tugs off the belt around his waist so that he may remove his Sheikah-made jacket. You are overwhelmed by his generosity, but he insists.

“It may be a bit big on you, but I hope you may feel more relaxed once you are free of that soggy mess...”

You take the article from him and you run your thumbs through the fabric, and you must admit, it is much more soft and pillowy than anything you’ve worn on your adventure so far. You both stand in silence for a moment before Cado realizes he needs to let you get dressed. He slips outside and informs you to holler when you’re dressed. You thank him and get to work on peeling off your now noticeably cold clothes. The open air gives you some goosebumps when you are free of your tunic, and you shiver as you tug off your boots and sequentially your pants. You debate whether or not you should remove your underwear, but as your nether regions become increasingly clammy, you ignore the repercussions of being a nearly naked guest and slide the underwear down hurriedly. Once you are completely bare, you fold up the wet clothes for your host to take care of sometime later and place your Sheikah Slate on the pile. You finally pull on the invitingly fleecy jacket and model it for a moment. A fitting coat for Cado is a few sizes too large for you, and the bottom of the jacket hangs just above your knees. The open front reveals a bit too much, however, so you resort to nabbing the belt that Cado had left on his bed and folding one side of the jacket over the other before securing everything with the belt. You feel as if you might look ridiculous in what’s essentially a bulky, puffy bathrobe, but the sense of coziness overwhelms your uncertainty and you let the rising warmth overtake you. You sit down on a pile of birdseed bags so that you may relax into the jacket, and after a few moments you're subconsciously inhaling a bit of the scent: tinges of sap and flowers, a hint of smoke, and the natural smell of a hard-working man...

Your serene daze begins to come to an end when you’re starting to feel a little _too_ warm, and you come back to reality. This is Cado's jacket, and he is simply lending it to you! You should not be getting weirdly attached the way you are right now, because, well, that's weird! Speaking of the man, you now recall that Cado must still be waiting out on his porch and you announce that you are dressed.

The guardsman cracks open the door and peeks through before entering, and once he's in he looks you up and down before commenting.

“My, you wear that jacket well!”

Despite your previous concern with how well you actually wear his clothes, you bashfully thank him for the compliment and the piece of clothing, and he takes a seat on his bed, still passing a few glances at your new attire.

“You know, uh, Link, the rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. Would you possibly like to rest here for the night before setting off? You can think of it as payment for bringing back my babies- I mean, my Cuccos!”

Now that you're dressed up in Cado's clothing, you might as well stay for a while and chat with the kind man.

Cado prepares some hot tea for the two of you and you both converse for a great amount of time about all sorts of things. You describe your journey from the Great Plateau, the monsters you've taken down, and the struggle with not knowing anything about your past life. The weight of saving all of Hyrule is heavy, and having time to let things out takes off some of that weight.Cado listens solemnly and offers his support when you begin to show a more sensitive side.

“Sir Link,” he says, “no single person should have to carry the burden you do. But if anyone can protect Hyrule, I certainly think it's you. I mean, you saved my Cuccos! You are already a hero to me!”

His words bring a smile to your face, and you feel your heart thump at the caring attitude this man is showcasing to you. You crave to know more about him, so you swing the conversation over to the topic of his flock. He talks about how much his Cuccos mean to him, and how his wife had left him because he chose the Cuccos over her. You reassure him and tell him about how he's a great guy, and if his ex-wife neglected his adoration for Cuccos, then dang it, he can find someone better!

“I still miss her, though… Where could I even find someone else who is willing to put up with the care I give to my feathered beauties?”

You tell him that you personally find his strong passion for the bird to be quite charming. Surely there must be someone out there that thinks the same?

“I believe I would have to look beyond the village to find someone like that. Someone like you.”

Cado looks into your eyes with a longing expression, and your heart is starting to beat quite fast. You are unsure if this man is longing for a new wife, or if he's wanting you specifically at this moment. You’re getting intimidated now, and it's kind of a turn-on. You decide to egg him on further. You look back into those soft, grey eyes, and you muster up the courage to tell him that the person he wants could be closer than he thinks.

He reaches over from his own seat of birdseed to put a hand on your knee, almost as if to test the waters, and gives you a questioning look. You cannot chicken out now, so you simply shoot the guardsman an affirmative nod.

He leans in close, hand smoothly sliding up your leg, and whispers, “Would this person that I'm looking for... be available tonight?”

You put your hand over his and give him a one-word answer: yes.

The house is silent, save for the sound of raindrops resonating off the ceiling and the occasional flapping of wings just outside, when his nose brushes against yours and his lips make contact. You feel his facial hair tingling your face, but the feeling is masked by the sensation of blood being pumped through your body with fervor. The heartbeat booming in your ears is almost deafening as you both softly work on each other's lips. When Cado pulls back, he has a face full of relief, and he takes your hand so that he may guide you to the bed.

When you are both seated on the mattress, Cado is very gentle, as if he thinks you are something fragile that he must take care with, and you blissfully take in his soft adoration as he pecks your cheek and runs his mouth down your neck, slowly smooching your skin. He is savouring you, and you are impressed that for being on his own for quite some time, he is still able to hold himself back, just to ease you into this.

You take the time to run your hands below his shirt, and you believe that he would be better off without it. You tell him to remove his top. His breath catches for a moment, but he backs away and pulls up the dark fabric. Once he's shirtless, he allows you a moment to examine him. Cado seems to be the nervous one now, but you marvel at just how good of shape he is in for his age. He has a broad frame and a fair bit of muscle from working as Impa’s guard, and the brilliant white hair that runs from below his navel to his hefty chest is the pinnacle of masculinity. You are almost a bit envious of the body hair that Cado is able to show off all along his belly to his chest. His physique is one that has developed naturally from his years of training, and you would say that lifting those many bags of birdseed for his Cuccos has certainly done favors for him. With nothing holding you back from his skin anymore, you start to feel him up. From his abs to his biceps, you run your fingers through the wiry fuzz that adorns the guardsman before you. His breathing is starting to pick up when you snuggle against his form, rubbing along his torso and traveling with your hands to softly grope the parts that attract your attention.

Cado’s focus turns back to you when he reaches for the belt that holds your outfit together and easily tugs it off in the same way he had removed it from himself earlier. It is not until the jacket opens up that you recall that it was the only thing you were covering up with.

The man’s heart catches in his throat when his eyes can scale your freed body, and he slowly reaches around your back to pull you closer.

He lifts you into his lap, and the effects of the increasing intimacy are starting to show on your face. He chuckles when he sees your deep flush, and you just give him time to explore you in the way you done him a minute ago. The hands at your back sink down to feel at your backside, and when you don't protest, he gets in a few squeezes. You start to squirm, and pre begins to bubble out of the head of your cock. Cado looks up to your lusty face and gives you a quick kiss before moving one hand down to your throbbing manhood and caressing it in the same gentle manner he has been showing you since you have joined him on the bed. He touches a finger to your tip and pulls it back, allowing a trail of your fluid to stretch out before him. You are both panting with need now, and you try to muffle the sounds by working on his lips again.

Your hands are roaming over his back as you kiss, feeling the tough skin beneath your palms while he is beginning to pump your leaky member. When you pull away from your kiss to breathe (which is becoming more difficult) you tell him that you want to see him out of his pants as well.

He obeys, and lets you slip off of his lap so that he may get to work on his lower garments. He pops off his footwear and shimmies the socks down past his ankle before getting to the pants. He slowly slides them down, revealing more and more of his bare thighs before kicking the pants off below the knee. His lower half contains the same amount of hair as his muscled chest, and when he gets to his waistband, you are introduced to a snow white bush of pubes before witnessing the reveal of his own length.

When Cado's clothes are tossed among the floor, you feel the need to rid yourself of the jacket, but when you try to pull an arm through, Cado reaches for your shoulder.

“I want you to keep it on.”

You nod shakily, finding it hard to keep your composure, and scoot across the bed to his embrace. Your privates are now lewdly laid against one another, and the thought of what you are doing with Impa's guard, this lovely, lonely man, allows for a new clear bead of your pre to drip down in between your aching members. Cado ruts against you for a moment, and you can't help but mewl. When you look back into his eyes once again, you can tell by his expression that this isn't easy for him.

“Link… it's been so long...”

This will be a great opportunity to release some of that pent-up sexual frustration, (especially for you—it's been a century since you've last touched yourself!) so you silently guide his hand to your dicks and let him go from there.

He leans his head on your shoulder for support, and begins to stroke.

Cado's “ahs” and “oohs” travel straight from his mouth into your ear, and the sounds help fuel your own particular noises as the older man pumps your dick in time with his. The room is getting humid, and your skin is getting a bit tacky as you both work up a sweat together. The guardsman lets his free hand travel back around under the jacket so that he may feel up the curvature of your ass a second time, and when a finger idly prods at your backdoor, you notice a distinct fire building up in your loins. You gasp, and when he pulls his hand away from your rear worriedly, you tell him to “keep going, don't stop, please!”

He brings his finger to his mouth so that he may lubricate it with his saliva, all while keeping the pace up on your two cocks. The hand returns to where it should be, and his digit now sinks into your hole, wiggling its way to ensure that it gets in knuckle-deep. Your grip on his back tightens, and you try to loosen your hold in order to keep yourself from giving the man any back problems down the line.

The duo of sensations from both sides of your undercarriage eventually push you to your peak, and you begin to shoot. The white fluid clings to the similarly white hairs of Cado's frame, and the later waves that come up cover Cado's palm in semen, allowing for new, slicker pumps as he continues his actions. The climax dies down, but the stroking and fingering continue on, filling you with extra pleasurable sensations before the other man tenses up and cums as well. Your abdomen is caked in his seed and you hear a gravelly rumble rise up from Cado as he finishes. He gives a few more sticky pumps to your wilting cocks before pulling his finger out from inside you and catching his breath.

You are both left huffing and puffing on top of the bed, and you revel in the aftermath of your act. You listen to the rain for a spell until Cado pipes up.

“Link... I don't know what got into me! I truly didn't intend for our night to go like this...”

You laugh and tell him that a kind guy like him deserves the chance to let off some steam now and then. He laughs alongside you while he lifts up the blankets.

“Come, feel free to sleep next to me tonight. An adventurer needs his rest!”

After promising that he won't snore, you shuffle off his jacket and join him under the covers. Once you are settled, the guard protectively brings an arm over you to pull you closer for warmth. Your bodies are still messy, and your front begins to adhere to his, yet that doesn't seem to bother you as you drift off to the pitter patter of the weather and the shallow breaths of Cado.

* * *

You are awoken by the sound of clucking, and when you open your eyes, you witness a still unclothed Cado tossing feed into his indoor pen. You take in the sight of his backside for a couple seconds before clearing your throat to alert him of your awakening. He slowly turns with a relaxed smile and lets out a hearty “good morning!” before sitting back on the bed. He asks if you have to go now, and when you inquire about your clothes, the guardsman looks shocked.

“Argh! I completely forgot about that!”

He looks around before spotting your little folded pile in the corner and he plucks up your (still damp) clothes.

“I'll have to grab the tub and clothespins and… Link, I'm so sorry about forgetting these!”

You let him know that you are not in a hurry, and when you have him hand you your Sheikah Slate, the time reads 6:05 AM. You say that he can feel free to take his time washing and hanging your clothes to dry.

Cado grumbles, but he sets the clothes back down on the floor and returns to the bed. He gives you a little stare before speaking.

“I suppose it will give us a bit more time together, right?”

You nod, and he lifts the covers off of you so that he may settle in between your legs. You are stunned by his forwardness as he leans down to give you another kiss.

“Sir Link, I believe we really should make use of this time while we still have it.”

And with that, Cado pulls the blankets back down over your naked bodies and the two of you prepare for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written (and the first bit of creative writing I've done since elementary school, probably)! Too bad it ended up being smut about some random NPC... I just couldn't resist that lonely old man!!


End file.
